Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites
by MCRetroX
Summary: Blurr and Bumblebee are on a mission when they suddenly find something that will change their lives forever. TFA/TFP/OC crossover story Blurr/OC(alter ego) pairing, character deaths, violence, etc.
1. Prologue

TFA - Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites  
Fan Fiction  
By MCRetroX

DISCLAIMER: I do not own TFA or anything else than the story and my OC's.

Prologue

Shadowdragons. Those vicious creatures that feed theirselves with souls of innocent baby dragons. I didn't want to get into this situation. Chased by Shadowdragons. On this unknown land on Earth. I haven't been exploring here earlier. Ah, dead end. Which way, which way? That way.

My name's Headache. I'm a dragon. Third member of the Second Leader Wave. I got separated from my patrol. We've been trying to extinct the Shadowdragons for ages. Me, my love SKyRain and his big brother Inferno, have all been to the Nether, where we saw Netherdragons, but they were easy to extinct. Shadowdragons are a different thing. They fit in with the shadows and lurk for lunch. They're silent and fast.

In the name of my Creator, why doesn't this path lead anywhere? Oh scrap... another dead end. Hmm? Oh no... Shadowdragons...

''Oh, but isn't it Headache, member of the Second Leader Wave?'' one of the Shadowdragons asked.  
''Argh, you shitload Shadowdragons!'' Headache shouted.  
''Pshaw, they're trapping me into this cliff... The fall seems to be long... I can't fly in this condition... and there's no way I'm getting through that amount of Shadowdragons alive... But I'm not dying because of these Shadowdragons... I must jump down, with the risk of dying...'' And with no time to think, she jumped down. Falling.  
''I'm sorry SKyRain, I let you down.. You and your big brother, I couldn't help you to extinct the Shadowdragons... Please, forgive me, my love...''

It felt like forever to fall. Did the time slow down? But like a cold wind at Antarctis, water pushed to her face without a warning. Headache pushed herself towards the surface. She was exhausted when she got to the ground.  
''I survived... Luckily...''  
Headache lighted up her tailtuff light to see better. She found a cave to stay. It seemed rather too small for anyone else to live.

''SKyRain, I'll be home tomorrow, I promise...'' She thought before shutting her eyes and slowly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''Bumblebee, Blurr, could you come here? I have a mission for you two.'' Ratchet, the red and white ambulance bot, said.  
''Yeah, doc bot?'' Bumblebee asked when he and Blurr got to the main room.  
''See, I've located a new Cybertronian lifesignal. I want you two to check it out.'' Ratchet said and pointed at the monitor.  
''Hey Bee, wanna race there?'' Blurr asked. And again no one quite understood him. But Bumblebee managed to hear the word ''race''.  
''Race? You're on Blurr!'' Bumblebee said and transformed.  
The two speedsters raced away, towards to the coordinants Ratchet had given them.

Headache was waking up in the cave she was in. She stood up and started to stretch her back. ''Why I'm feeling so strange?'' Headache knew something was different compared to last night.  
''Where's that lake I fell in last night? I need to check myself.'' She thought and began searching for the lake. She found it and went sitting next to it. She peeked to the lake and was soon shocked by the sight that was facing her from the lake.  
''What... What is... What has happened to me?!'' Headache stared at her reflection. There wasn't anymore those brown eyes, no black hair, no purple stripes or normal horns. There only was a hidious half mechanical dragon. Headache was soon disturbed by a sound of an approaching car. She stood up and climbed higher to see what was going on.  
There was a yellow small car that had a black stripe racing another car that was slightly light blue. Then they stopped on the spot in front of Headache and transformed. Headache ran back to the cave, fearing that those two would hurt her.

''Damn it, I'll never win you Blurr.''  
''I'm sensing that Cybertronian lifesignal right down there Bee, and don't worry, someday you'll be almost as fast as me. But, come on already, we're on a mission, remember?''  
''Okay, as you wish... Then what way?''  
''That way.''  
''You mean it's in that small cave?''  
''I think so.''

''They're right there... Oh great Creator, help me...'' Headache prayed.

''Hello! Anybody in there? Come out, we won't hurt you.''

Headache thought for a moment.  
''You promise?'' She asked.  
''We promise.''  
''Alright then...'' Headache said and crawled out from the cave.

''I'm Headache, former organic dragon I think...''  
''Former?''  
''Yes, I used to be an organic dragon, but then something happened and I'm this half mechanical dragon.''  
Moment of silence.

''So, mind to introduce yourselves?'' Headache asked.  
''Umm, of course. I'm Bumblebee.'' the yellow one said.  
''And I'm Blurr. Did something unusual happen to you last night? That might explain why you're half Cybertronian.''  
Surprisingly Headache understood every word Blurr said.  
''Umm, well, I was running away from the Shadowdragons with my hunting patrol, but we got separated from each other. I tried to find a way out from the forest, but the Shadowdragons got me into a dead end cliff. I couldn't fly away 'cause my wings were badly damaged so I jumped to this crater with the risk of dying. I landed into a lake and swam to the surface. I found this cave and went sleeping. When I woke up, I found myself like this.'' Headache explained.  
''Where's this lake?'' Bumblebee asked.  
''It's right over there, come, I'll show you the way.'' Headache said and stood up.

Bumblebee and Blurr followed Headache to the lake, about 30 meters away from the cave.  
''Interesting... Hey Bee, I'll report to Ratchet.'' Blurr said.

''Ratchet, we found the lifesignal and it's owner. It's a half mechanical dragon, and we also found a lake that's partly energon. The dragon fell into it last night, so I assume that she's half mechanical 'cause of that. What should we do to the lake?''

Energon lake? I'll send someone to empty it. Bring the dragon back to the base. Ratchet said to his communicator.

''All right, we'll do so then.''  
''So, what did Ratchet say?'' Bumblebee asked.  
''He'll send someone to empty the lake, and we'll go back to the base and take Headache there too.''  
''Me? Really?'' Headache asked.  
''Yes, Ratchet might know how that happened to you. And as a mechanical creature, half one's count too, you need a home, and we're offering you one.'' Blurr said.  
''Okay... I'll come, I need to find out what happened to me.'' Headache said.  
''Then let's go.'' Bumblebee said.  
''You can go by wheels Bee, I'll stick with the dragon. Just tell Ratchet that it may take some time until we're there.'' Blurr said.  
''Are you saying that I'm slow? I can fly... At least I think I can 'cause my wings feel okay.'' Headache said.  
She spread her wings and flapped them. Her wings were partly mechanical, but she could flap them like they were organic. Headache felt some kind of an electric shock through her wings.  
''Okay, let's walk. There's something wrong with my wings. Besides, I get to know you better at least. How long is the trip?'' she asked.  
''Maybe 30 or 40 kilometers, and when we're back at the base, Ratchet can check your mechanics.'' Blurr said. They climbed out from the crater and headed towards the base.

''So you're a dragon, half mechanical now. What else has happened to you in your life?'' Blurr asked while walking through the forest with Headache.  
''Well, I have helped -or caused- the extinction of Netherdragons, as well as Seamonsters. And I met my mate, SKyRain, but I think I'm going to make it end. Our relationship I mean 'cause I'm not willing to go home anymore, not when I'm like this. He would just tell me to leave, or if he wouldn't, someone else from the Dragon Union would.'' Headache said.

They were already near to the base. Headache had asked all kind of stuff from Blurr.  
She had learned about Cybertron and Autobots, she was also introduced to the Autobot enemies, Decepticons.  
''So I could be an Autobot if I could transform?'' Headache asked when they had only a few kilometers left to travel.  
''I think so, but since we don't know that do you a T-Cog or not, I can't promise anything. We'll just have to hope so.'' Blurr answered.  
''I can't even imagine what I would choose as my vehicle mode. There's so many options to choose from. But I think that I'd love to be a car.'' Headache said as they got to the base.  
''I'll go get the others.'' Blurr said and went to the hallway.

Headache sat still and closed her optics. She listened silently to the voices and sounds around her. Even when she heard a group of footsteps, she remained silent and still. She didn't open her optics until she heard Blurr speaking about something that even she couldn't understand.  
''You came back already. Man, you're fast.'' Headache said and watched around herself.

''Hi, I'm Headache. Half mechanical dragon from the Second Leader Wave of Dragon Union. I'm on Earth 'cause of the Shadowdragons. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. And I was hoping if I could stay here. After all the medical research and stuff.'' Headache said and took a look at Blurr.  
''It's a pleasure to meet you too Headache, I'm Optimus Prime. Commander of this group. This is our medic, Ratchet and that's Bulkhead. You know Bumblebee and Blurr already. It would be an honour if you'd join us.'' Optimus said.  
''And I need to check your status and stuff.'' ratchet said.  
''I'll take you on a tour and show you your room after you've been through all the needed things at the med bay.'' Blurr said.  
''Come on, it'll take a long time to check you.'' Ratchet said.  
Headache followed him to the med bay.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ratchet had told Headache to sit on the berth, so he could scan her and see if she had a T-Cog or not.  
''It seems that you have a T-Cog, which is kinda weird, since you are originally organic… But, now you need to find yourself an Earth based vehicle mode. All your mechanics are functional, you just need to recharge for a few hours and then you'll be able to transform and do what ever you like. Oh, and your food from now on is energon and oil. You can go now, Blurr's probably waiting for you all ready.'' Ratchet said after checking Headache.  
''Thanks Ratchet, I'll think what vehicle mode I'm going to take.'' Headache said and left the med bay. She went searching for Blurr. It wasn't quite a surprise that she found him from the main room, playing video games yet again with Bumblebee.  
''Hey guys, quess what, I have a T-Cog! Isn't that awesome!'' She said and was really exited.  
''But that's great news, we'll be able to race then.'' Bumblebee said and concentrated on the game.  
''Yeah, hey Bee, do you mind if I show her her room and stuff?'' Blurr asked from Bee.  
''Nah, it's fine. I'll play Ninja Gladiator then. Besides you promised her so.'' Bumblebee said and paused the game.

''Okay, here's your room. Right opposite to mine, just in case if you need help or anything.'' Blurr said.  
Headache's room was big. There was lots of natural light, big and comfy looking bed and large TV. The roof was high, so there was a lot space to fly around.  
''By the Creator! This room is just super awesome! Ohmygosh, I'll never regret falling to that lake! Thanks Blurr. How'd ya know I like natural lighted rooms?'' Headache was all haywired by happiness.  
''Well, since you are originally organic, I thought you'd like a room with natural light and stuff.'' Blurr said and went back to the hallway.  
''That's Bumblebee's room, there's Bulkhead's, that's Ratchet's and Optimus' is there. Here's storage room's, and that way is our washingracks. In the main room, we have energon and it's a place to play video games, hold meetings or just chill out.'' He explained while showing the base around.  
''What's that room?'' Headache asked when she saw a door that had a sign on it, saying: ''Forbidden''.  
''Oh, that's the forbidden room. No bot's allowed to go there or even talk about it.'' Blurr said.  
''Ookay…. umm, do you mind if I go recharging? Ratchet's orders…'' Headache pointed out when they were heading back to the main room.  
''No, I don't mind at all. No one disobeys Ratchet. But, after that, we can go searching your alternative mode, right?'' Blurr asked as he leaned to the wall.  
''Yeah, the sooner I get my alternative mode, the better. But, I'll be seeing you after I wake up.'' Headache said and went to her room.

Headache sat on her bed and stared to the wall.  
''It seems that I'm not going to come home after all SKyRain. I have this new family, new life and new friends… I'll let Dragon Union think I'm dead. I'll let them all think I'm dead. I'll find new partner and new mate, from the ones like me. But I really should start recharging… It's gonna be a long evening…'' She thought and closed her optics.

Blurr was in the main room, playing video games with Bumblebee. Bulkhead was painting, Ratchet was doing somekind of a research and Optimus was in his room, working on a report.

''So, what do you think about the new bot, Blurr?'' Bumblebee asked while playing.  
''You mean Headache?'' Blurr asked. He was surprised. Bumblebee never asked that kind of things. Was he up to something?  
''Yeah, her.'' Bumblebee said and paused the game.  
''She seems to be kinda confused about what happened to her. But I bet she'll be fine after she settles in. How 'bout you?''  
''She's fine as long as she's not faster than me. You know, it's hard to admit the fact that you're the fastest thing at the moment.'' Bee said.  
''We'll find out how fast she is when she chooses her vehicle mode, but what will you do if she's even fsater than me?'' Blurr teased Bee.  
''Pshaw, you'll always be the fastest around.'' Bee stated.  
''Well, that will be found out when we return from the city. I'm just waiting for her to wake up. We're going to the city, searching her new alternative mode. Wonder whose partner she will be..''  
''I assume that Prime's gonna put her with Bulkhead, since he's the only one without partner.'' Bee said and resumed the game.

_Fire. Blood. Dead and injured dragons every where._  
_''Just run. Run. Don't care about them. You need to get your report to your master. Run. Run. Close your eyes from all the dead around you. Run.'' The dragon thought and ran through the battle field. When she reached the training centre, she was exhausted and tried to catch her breath._  
_''Headache, my most loyal apprentice, how's your report? How bad is the situation?'' The sky blue female dragon asked. Her yellow eyes demanding to know._  
_''Ah, master, there's a lot of dead dragons, the enemy is closing in and we're disadvantaged. We need more soldiers and medics there.''_  
_''Damn it! How is this even possible? Netherdragons are too crafty…'' _  
_''I have a suggestion, Watushi. But it is very risky…'' said the new dragon who came to the scene. It's body was red, tail had more colors than rainbows._  
_''Mystico, what was in your mind?''_  
_''**Snipers**.'' the red dragon replied._  
_''But we haven't used that group in ages… But we don't have any other choices… Headache, go get the Snipers, their stealth and accuracy is our only hope. And Headache, don't let me down. Remember what I taught you about being a dragon in the Second Leader Wave, it's our luck that you decided to study both, medical and fighting lessons. Now go, and use your skills and speed to recover as many injured dragons as you can. And don't let any Netherdragons get through the safety towers alive. They must not reach the command centre. Take them down.'' _  
_Then the sky blue leader dragon went with the red leader dragon._

Headache woke up. At first she was confused, then she remembered what had happened.  
''Damn, nightmares…'' She got herself up from the bed and slowly trotted to the main room where Blurr and Bumblebee were playing video games. They didn't notice her, so she sneaked behind them and jumped to the sofa with a loud ''boo''.  
Bumblebee nearly jumped to the roof. Headache began laughing so hard that she rolled on the floor.  
''Bwahahahahaa! You.. should have… seen your.. face Bee!'' She spoke through the laughter.  
''For Primus' sake! Were you trying to give me a spark attack!'' Bumblebee stated.  
''How come you didn't react any way Blurr?'' Headache asked after she had stopped laughing.  
''I heard you.'' he said.  
''And didn't even think about warning me?!'' Bee half yelled.  
''Oh come on Bee, it was just a prank! Besides wasn't I like a ninja! You didn't even hear me coming.'' Headache said as she leaned to the sofa.  
''Yeah, like we need a new ninjabot around…'' Bee murmured.  
''What did you just say Bee?'' Blurr stated quickly.  
''What did I say? Oh… right… I didn't even realize…'' Bee said.  
''What? Something about me?'' Headache asked.  
''No! Nothing important!'' Bee spitted the words out.  
''Yeaah, Headache, how about we go out now? You need to choose your alternative mode.'' Blurr said and jumped up from the sofa.  
''Ookayh…'' Headache said and went towards the main door, Blurr coming right behind her and giving Bee a death glare.

''So what were you thinkin'?'' Blurr asked when they arrived to the sport car shop.  
''Well, it has to be fast and stylish. And a Chevrolet! No other car is good for me.'' Headache stated as she glared around and judged the cars.  
''How about that?'' Blurr said and pointed to a Chevrolet Camaro.  
''Nah, too used.''  
''Err, okay… how about that then?'' Blurr stated and pointed to a Chevrolet Corvette.  
''Hmm…maybe. Hey, what's that?'' Headache asked and flew to a car she had seen.  
''Oh, that's Lamborghini Murcielago. Pretty fast and stylish car.'' Blurr said and came standing next to Headache who was admiring the Lamborghini.  
''Forget everything I have ever said about Chevrolet's, I want this one!'' She said and made a *squee* voice.  
''So, you're 100% sure this is the alternative mode you want? If so, scan it and then transform.'' Blurr told Headache what to do. Headache immediately scanned the car and in under 5 minutes she transformed as a purple Lamborghini Murcielago.  
''So, you wanna race back to base?'' she asked.  
''Let's see how fast you are then…'' Blurr said and transformed too. ''See ya at the base, Headache!''  
''Haha! I'll catch you Blurr!'' Headache shouted in joy and stepped on the gas, her tires screaming and black smoke only floating after her as she started to reach up to Blurr.  
The two speedsters, the pro and the amateur raced towards the base while sun was glimmering in the sky.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''Headache, you will be Bulkhead's partner.'' Optimus said when Headache and Blurr came back from the city.  
''Okay... Hey, I was wondering one thing, when will I get my allegiance sign?'' Headache asked after she had transformed as a robot.  
''After you've decided where you want it.'' Ratchet said and held out an Autobot logo.  
''I want it to my chestplate.''  
''Well, then I'll weld it on its place right now.'' Ratchet said.  
''And after that you'll go on a mission with Bulkhead.'' Optimus added.

Ratchet welded the logo on its place.  
''There.'' he said.  
''Thanks, okay Bulkhead, let's go, that Allspark fragment won't wait forever.'' Headache said and went to Bulkhead who was painting.  
''Yeah, give me five minutes. My painting's almost finished.''  
''But we have to go now. Before Decepticon's get that fragment!'' Headache pouted.  
''You don't seem to know that you don't disturb an artist in work.'' Bulkhead said and pushed Headache away.  
Headache was awestruck first, but then it turned into weird feeling of anger. She began shaking.  
''You, you... oh no you didn't! Do you know what you just did?!'' Headache wasn't 100% sure what was happening to her.  
''My bad... I didn't mean to..''  
Headache's optics began glowing lime green and electricity began to roam around her body.  
''That doesn't help at the moment... You better take cover... as well as all of you should take cover! This is gonna get ugly.'' Se shouted to the others who came to the main room. Her visor forced itself closed and blades forced theirselves out. She was loosing her selfcontrol.  
Everyone were shocked. They couldn't do anything to stop her as she nearly destroyed their main room with eletricity. She tried to force the electricity to the walls, but it was difficult. But eventually the seizure went by. Headache fell on her knees. Catching for her breath. Still shaking. Blurr was the first one to get to her.  
''You okay? What happened?'' he asked as she helped her up. He kept Headache close to himself, so that she wouldn't fall on the floor again.  
''I don't know... I just lost my selfcontrol, right after Bulkhead pushed me away..Maybe it was a self-defence program... or a glitch.''  
'' -wasn't-a-normal-glitch.''  
''Mmaybe you're right... In fact I'm feeling a bit dizzy... and why the heck is everything so frickin' blurry?'' Headache stated and leaned against Blurr.  
''Umm,Ratchet,I-think-you-should-come-here.'' Blurr said to Ratchet who was in the other side of the room.  
''Haha...it's so funny...everything's so blurry...nfssdnml...haha, is it me... or is this place loosin' its electricity?'' Headache was speaking like she was drunk.  
''You're-acting-weird-Headache.'' Blurr said.  
''I'm not... acting funny... I just realized...blergh...that you're really close to me...you know that... did you know that...you're kinda cute...really...'' Headache mumbled next to Blurr who had flushed scarlet.  
''Ratchet,I-think-she's-low-on-energon...or-in-need-of-recharge.''  
''Optimus, I suggest you send someone else on the mission with Bulkhead. Headache can't go anywhere in that condition and it seems that she refuses to let go of Blurr.'' Ratchet said to Optimus.  
''Bulkhead, Bumblebee,, you're coming with me.'' Optimus said and transformed.

Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove away. Ratchet went to Headache and Blurr.  
''You should take her to her room. She needs to recharge.'' He said and went to his room.  
''Okay-Headache,come-on, -your-own-room.''  
''Tehehehee, I like...purple. ...ahahahaa...'' Headache continued mumbling while staggering to her room next to Blurr.

Headache refused to let go of Blurr, even though she was all ready in her room.  
''I don't... wanna recharge alone... there be monsters...'' Headache mumbled and hugged Blurr tightly.

''How-bad-could-it-be? -wasn't-this-something-I've-been-hoping-for?'' Blurr was in his thoughts. He looked into Headache's optics. ''Sigh,I-gotta-admit-it.I-need-recharging-too.''  
''Fine...I'll-recharge-with-you-then.'' He finally said.  
''Yaayy...Me be sleepy...Me wanna snuggle...'' Headache said and purred. She then fell on her bed and managed to pull Blurr with her too. Headache snuggled to him and began purring. ''I really like you...'' she mumbled and closed her optics.  
Blurr tied his arms around her and whispered: ''I-like-you-too...'' and closed his optics.

In the following morning Bumblebee was wondering where were Blurr and Headache. He checked Blurr's room, but it was empty. He carefully peeked to Headache's room and saw them still recharging. ''I knew you had feelings for her.'' He thought and closed the door. Bumblebee went to Optimus.  
''Optimus, I have a suggestion. About the mission pairs. I want to switch places with Headache.''  
''What for?'' Optimus asked.  
''Well, let's just say that I realized that I work better with Bulkhead.'' he answered. ''And you saw what happened yesterday. I think that it's better if someone like Headache is her partner. And by that I mean Blurr. They seem to get along very well.''  
''Bumblebee you know that it's not your decision who's your or anyone else's partner.'' Optimus said.  
''But Optimus, you do remember last night, do you? Headache went all crazy and what did we do? Stare. When her seizure went by, who was the first one to help her? Blurr. You gotta believe me Prime, it would be better if they were partners.'' Bee said and leaned to the wall. Optimus remained silent.  
''Fine, you've made your point, Bumblebee. Gather everyone to the main room.''

Headache was waking up. She yawned. She was still snuggled to Blurr whose arms still were around her. She purred and snuggled closer to him.  
''Morning Blurr.'' Headache mumbled.  
Blurr opened his optics. Headache's face was straight in front of his.  
''So...'' Headache said gently. ''You're going to say you can explain this, aren't you?''  
''Yeah,well-I-can-explain...''  
''There's no need to explain. I remember everything, because I was just acting. Everything else was was acting, except for the 'I like you'' part. That was pure truth.''  
''So-that-means-that-you...'' Blurr said ans stared into Headache's optics.  
''Yeah, it means that I love you. Been after the first time we met. Allthough it was just yesterday, but we dragons tend to fall in love fast. And according to the situation, you seem to feel the same way. Partly, at least.'' Headache said.  
''You-could-say-it-was-love-at-first-sight.'' Blurr stated after moments of silence.  
''Soo, sparkmates?'' Headache asked curiously and pushed her face closer to Blurr's.

There was a knock on the door.  
''hey, Headache, you awake?'' It was Bumblebee.  
''Yeah, how come Bee?'' Headache asked part annoyed by the fact that they were disturbed.  
''I was just wondering that have you seen Blurr? I've searched everywhere, but can't find him. I thought that you would know, since he was with you the last time I saw him. Optimus requested me to gather everyone to the main room.'' Bumblebee stated.  
Headache wasn't quite sure what to answer, so she looked at Blurr.  
''They-don't-need-to-know-about-this,not-yet.'' he whispered to Headache's audio receivers.  
''I take that as a yes to my question.'' She whispered back. ''Bumblebee you still there?'' She yelled at the door.  
''Yeah, so you seen him or not?''  
''Nope, not since last night.'' was the answer through the door.  
''Okay, I'll be of to search the others then..'' Bumblebee said and left to the main room. 'She lied. But why?'

''So, where were we, oh yeah...'' Headache said and pressed her lips on Blurr's. After a few seconds she pulled away. ''Come on, Optimus had something to say.'' she said and jumped of from the bed. She helped Blurr up and pulled him into a tight hug. Blurr planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Headache chuckled.  
''We really need to try to keep our servos off of each other while we're in the main room.'' Headache said.  
''Let' -might-be-waiting-for-us.'' Blurr said. Headache turned around and went to the door. ''I'll go first.'' She said and went to the hallway and straight to the main room, to get some energon. Blurr soon came to the main room too. They stood next to each other.

''Okay, now that everyone's here, I'll let you know what I had in my mind.'' Optimus said. ''I decided to rearrange the mission partners. Bumblebee is Bulkhead's partner, Ratchet remains as my partner. And Headache will be Blurr's partner.'' Optimus stated.  
''Call-again?'' both Blurr and Headache asked. Surprisingly Headache spoke faster than normally.  
''You heard me. You're partners now.''  
They were awestruck. Blurr and Headache looked at each other, still not believing what their audio receivers had piked up. Headache flushed scarlet, and that caused Blurr to flush scarlet too. Without any warnings, they begam laughing.  
''Okay-that-was-a-funny-joke!'' They said.  
''It wasn't a joke.'' Optimus said seriously. Headache stared at Blurr, causing their gazes to meet. She couldn't resist the urge any longer. She pulled him into a tight hug. Blurr hugged back, not caring about the astonished bots around them. ''I thought I said we have to keep our servos off of each other.'' Headache said.  
'' ,guys,we're-sparkmates,so-stop-that-wtf-staring.''  
''I told you they'd like the swap.'' Bumblebee said to Optimus.  
''yeah,you did. But I and Ratchet need to go get another Allspark fragment before the con's get it.'' Optimus said and transformed. Ratchet follower him and they drove away. Bulkhead went painting, again, and Bumblebee went to his room.

''Wanna-go-racing-partner?'' Blurr asked.  
''You bet I want to, partner.'' Headache replied, pulled out from the hug and transformed. ''This Lamborghini needs to cool down.''  
Blurr transformed too, and then they drove to the city. Headache was just inches away from Blurr. She tried to drive to his side and surprisingly managed to keep up on him.  
''You gotten slower, Blurr?'' Headache asked when ske was on his side.  
''Nah,just-admiring-the-sight.'' he said.  
''Slowing down on purpose, eh?''  
''You-could-say-so.'' Blurr said and slowed down even more. It caused Headache to slow down too. They drove side by side.  
They were silent for moments, until Headache broke the silence.  
''Hey, you wanna see a place I used to visit when I was a dragon?'' She asked.  
''Yeah,it-would-be-sweet.''  
''Okay then, follow me. I know a shortcut.'' Headache said. ''No, I have a better idea... you ever been flying?''  
''Flying?No,I-don' -are-you-trying-to-say?You're-not-seriously-gonna-fly-there-are-you?'' Blurr asked.  
''No... We're both flying there.'' Headache said and gaseared to the woods. Blurr followed her. She had transformed as dragon.  
''Hop on.'' She demanded.  
''You-sure-about-that?''  
''100 per cently sure! I used to be soldier and a field medic. I had to transfer heavy loads and injured dragons, and my muscles are even stronger now that I'm half mechanical. So, hop on! I'm sure you'll like it.'' headache stated and pointed at her back with her tail.  
''You-sure-you-can-fly?'' Blurr asked and leaned to a tree.  
''Watch me!'' Headache shouted and dashed to the sky. She did circles and loops, twists and turns before landing back to the forest.  
''The fastest flyer, offering you a flying experiment. So you gonna walk there or accept my offer?'' Headache said and went to Blurr. He sighed.  
''Okay,you've-proven-yourself.'' He said.  
''I knew it! Now, hop on and hold on to the secondary wings.'' Headache said and laid on the ground, so that Blurr could get on her back easily. Then she stood up and took in the air. She flew slowly, not to cause any traumas, she glided through the bright blue sky.  
''So,how-far-are-we-going?''  
''Not far away, only five kilometers from the crater.'' Headache said and flew lower, when they began to reach the place. She tried to land as gently as she could.  
''Now, it wasn't that bad, was it?'' Headache asked when Blurr jumped off of her back.  
''No, -we're-walking-or-driving-back-'kay?''  
''Fits me. I have a feeling that it's going to be dark when we're heading back home. And I hate flying in dark.''

''You sure she's here? It's been only two days.'' said a dragon who had blue stripes on his black body. His red and purple eyes scanning his team mate.  
''I'm not sure... she used to visit this place really often. And with shadowdragons around there's no way I'm going to give up the search so easily. She has to be somewhere.'' the other dragon said. His yellow eyes were full of regret.  
''Brother, did you hear that? No,no,no! Shadowdragons! RUN!''  
''No, we're fighting!''  
''Are you insane! We haven't got any chances against them!''

''Oh great, shadowdragons. Oh lookie, those are SKyRain and Inferno.'' Headache said when she got up to a ledge. ''Hahaa, I've been waiting for this! Finally I can kick shadowdragons ass, and show them I'm as pro as they are! Come on, let's go kill those pests!'' Headache said as she jumped up into the air and shot electricity wave at the ground. Blurr jumped after her and landed into a dust cloud Headache had caused. ''Hit them to the throat. That's their weak spot!'' he heard Headache shout. ''Oh yeah, and avoid eye contact!''


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''Look Rustspark, there's food.'' said someone in the shadows.

''I see, Merkki, but they're adults.'' was the response.

''Who cares, I'm hungry.''

''So am I.'' Another voice said.

''Niinkuh, you decided to join us then.''

''Of course Rustspark. The leader told me to.''

''I'll send some troops to take those two dragons down, then we'll eat. Shadowdragons, you know what to do!''

Shadows began taking the shapes of dragons that had more than two red eyes, two mouths and two long tongues, big horns and bodies as black as the blackest ink in the world. Dark, smoke kind of dust hovering around them.

''Run, run, run!'' Inferno shouted.

''No, we're fighting!'' SkyRain shouted back.

''Are you insane?! We have no chances against them alone!''

''So, you want to fight dragon…'' one of the Shadowdragons thought. Its attack was fast. It dashed towards SKyRain and cut deep and bleeding fresh wounds on his throat. SKyRain let out a silent scream of pain.

''Brother! This is why told you we should run!'' Inferno said as he came next to his younger brother who was hurt.

''I don't care Inferno. If there's no Headache, there won't soon be me either.'' SKyRain said.

''You mean you WANT to die?!'' Inferno shouted in shock.

''Did you hear that? Someone's arguing.'' Headache said when they were at Violet Hill.

''Let's go see who –and what are they shouting about.''

Headache and Blurr went to the way the noice had comed from. It came from a small crater near to Violet Hill.

''Ain't-those-two-your-friends?'' Blurr asked when he saw two striped dragons trying to avoid the attacks that the Shadowdragons were launching at them.

''Yeah, those two are SKyRain and Inferno, being surrounded by Shadowdragons. Kinda shitty situation if you ask me. But now that we're here, I could give a test drive for my new weapons.'' Headache said and exposed her lime green electric blades that had forest green edged on them. She then jumped to the air and shot electricity to the ground. It caused the sand to form a dust cloud.

''Ya comin' partner?'' she shouted when she landed.

''You-bet-I-am!'' Blurr answered when he jumped after Headache and landed in to the dust cloud too. It soon faded away and Headache had shifted to her robot mode.

''It's-not-like-I'm-going-to-let-you-have-all-the-fun,partner.''

''Haha, yeah right. Hit them to the head, it's their weakest spot and oh, avoid eye contact if you don't wish to end your life here. And try to keep up with me.'' Headache said and began slaying Shadowdragons.

''Brother, come, we have to hide, now that the Shadowdragons are distracted by these unknown things.'' Inferno said and helped his brother to a cave.

''Rustspark, what are those things?''

''I don't know Niinkuh, but it seems that we have to find something else to eat. Let's go.''

Headache was victorious, she had much more power now. If she had been just a normal dragon, she'd be dead by now. She enjoyed killing Shadowdragons for the first time in her life.

''Ahahahaa! Slaying Shadowdragons hasn't ever been this much fun! You should think twice before opposing my friends!'' she pushed her left hand blade through a Shadowdragons throat and it vanished away. But thre was too much of them. Headache had an idea how to get rid of them all fast, at least she hoped it would work.

_Blurr, I've got an idea, take cover if you really don't wish to end your life today with these pests, 'cause I haven't done this before. _ she said to her comm. link.

_ 'kay,hope-it-works-then._ was the answer.

''So, you like to eat dragon souls, do ya? Why don't ya come and get one delicious techno-organic soul then?''

it caught the attention of the Shadowdragons and they began to slowly lurk towards Headache as a big black shadowy mix of shadows and dragons.

''_Fools.''_ Headache thought and began to load electricity to her blades, all three of them. When they were only inches away from her, she jumped to the air and struck them with full blast of poisonous electricity. Then came the explosion. Few tree's around them fell down and all living creatures nearby ran or flew away. Seconds went by when the shadowy creatures either vanished away or collapsed to the ground and turned into stone. They were dead.

Headache landed, she was breathing heavily.

''Ha, it worked! Cool!'' she said as she glared around herself.

''Okay, Blurr, SKyRain and Inferno, the danger's over now! You can come out from your refuges!'' she shouted.

The only one to come out was Blurr. The two dragons were scared.

'' 'd-ya-do-that?''

''Nah, just overloaded my blades. Though it took a lot of my powers.'' she said and turned to the cave where the two dragons were hiding.

''you guys gonna stay there, like, forever?''

The two dragons crawled out from the cave, other breathing heavily 'cause of the wounds on his throat.

''Ah, who are we to thank for saving our lives?'' Inferno asked and bowed before them.

Headache gave them a stare and switched to her dragon mode.

''You don't recognize me? Of course not… Who am I kidding? I've changed a lot in just two days, haven't I SKyRain?'' Headache stated. ''And oh, you should really clean that wound and put some herb paste on it and then cover it with a bandage.'' she added.

''How'd you know my name…and that medical stuff?'' SKyRain asked.

''Just wait for a second, I'll get some of that paste so your wounds won't get any worse.'' Headache said and dashed to the woods. She was back in no time. Then she cleaned SKyRain's wound and put some of the paste to it. After that she carefully tied some bandage around his neck.

''There. Remember to clean the wound and change the bandage often, nut now back to the point… You do remember that fast, purple striped female dragon who was the medic and higher rank soldier of the Second Leader Wave in Dragon Union, do you?''

Both Inferno and SKyRain were awestruck.

''Headache? Is… Is that you?'' SKyRain asked.

''Yep, it's me, but in better shape than ever before.''

SKyRain went to 'hug' Headache. He pressed his head on Headache's shoulders and Headache pressed her head against his neck. SKyRain then pulled away and so did Headache. She took a look at her sparkmate. No emotions. At all.

''What happened to you? You're not like yourself anymore…'' Inferno asked.

''Long story… but hey, I'll introduce you to my partner. SKyRain, Inferno, this is Blurr.''

''Forgive me if being rude , but what exactly are you?'' Inferno asked and made a curious look.

''You-never-seen-a-robot-from-outer-space?That's-what-I-am, -the-fastest-living-thing-on-Earth.''

Silence.

''You didn't understand a word he just said, did you?'' Headache asked from the two dragons who were staring at them mouths wide open.

''That's what I thought… I guess I have to repeat everything. Correct me if I got something wrong, 'kay?'' Headache asked and looked at Blurr. He just nodded.

''So, he's an alien robot from outer space –from planet Cybertron if we speak the truth- aand he's an Elite Guard as well as an Intelligence Agent. Oh, and the fastest thing living on Earth. Got that now?''

''I guess so, but what's with those red marks on your chests?'' SKyRain asked.

''Oh, these?'' Headache pointed at her Autobot insignia and Blurr's Elite Guard insignia. SKyRain nodded.

''Well, these are insignias, right? 'kay, and mine is just a normal Autobot insignia, it marks that I'm just a normal Autobot with no training in somewhere at Cybertron, and this'' Headache was now pointing at Blurr's Elite Guard insignia ''is an Elite Guard insignia, it means that he's part of some big Cybertronian thingie, just like the Master Lead and the Second Leader Wave. These mark that we're the good guys, if these were purple, we'd be the bad guys, Decepticons.''

''Okay, so you're not going to come back to the DU, are you?'' SKyRain asked.

''I guess not. I'm with the Autobots now. But I could come for a visit. After all, I need to tell Watushi and the master lead what happened to me. But I'm not gonna come alone. I need you two to go back to the Dragon Union and ask for a permission for me to bring an outsider there. 'Cause I ain't gonna go anywhere without him.'' Headache said and pointed at Blurr with her tail.

''Check. Anything else they need to know?'' Inferno asked.

''Tell them that I ain't the same I was, but I'm still me. We'll wait for you at Violet Hill, so be back today.'' Headache said.

''We'll be back as soon as possible.'' SKyRain said and dashed to the sky, Inferno was right after him and then they flew away.

Headache and Blurr we're sitting on Violet Hill, leaning to each other and a tree. Well, Headache was almost sitting on Blurr's lap.

''So, not that we're waiting for them to get back, we could dig deeper to each others pasts. Right?'' Headache said.

''In-fact, -wanna-start?''

''If it makes you happy.'' Headache said. ''Well, the earliest memories about my life are from the Orphen Dragon Center. I remember being carried inside the center and other orphan dragons around me. The first friends of mine were Copper and Tropic, we used to play a lot together. We all even shared the same dream, to be in the Dragon Union someday. I had heard stories about Watushi, the fastest dragon around and I adored her. On one beautiful day, we were told that the Master Lead was coming to the Centre to look for new young dragons to train, and of course I, Copper and tropic were enough old to be choosen. We hoped they'd choose us. When Watushi and the others came to the Orphen Dragon Center, I was awestruck to see them live. Every dragon that was over 8 years old, had to show their skills to them. After we all had shown our skills, they began choosing the one's they'd take with them. The first one they mentioned was Copper, then Tropic, other dragons, DeaDSky, again other dragons and I thought they wouldn't choose me, so I was about to go to my nest, until they mentioned my name. I was so exited, I really was on my way to fulfill my dream. When we arrived to the Darong Union, I was amazed, because it was really true. It was a dream come true. I was added to the Second Training Team along with SKyRain and Inferno, and our master was Watushi herself. I was also trained by Mystico, she's the medical master. Then came the graduation ceremony. I graduated as a medic and a higher rank soldier. Our team was called the Second Leader Wave. Life went on very peacefully, until the Netherdragons began attacking us. We had to make them extinct. Then came the Shadowdragons, our worst enemy until this very day. I also began to find myself attracted to SKyRain, and we became mates. Then this happened.'' Headache explained and took a deep breath. ''Your turn.'' she said and snuggled closer to Blurr. She was curious to hear more about his past.

''Well,I'm-not-gonna-start-from-the-very-beginning,but-after-my-sparklinghood-I-attented-to-Autoboot-Camp, -can't-say-it-was-easy-but-eventually-I-gratuated.I-spent-my-days-spying-on-possible-Decepticon-activity,until-Ultra-Magnus-sent-me-to-Earth-to-spy-on-Decepticon-activity-and-Optimus-Prime' -believe-me,it-was-terrible.I'm-glad-Bumblebee-came-along-to-the-races-with-his-organic-friend.I-continued-my-mission-to-spy-on-the-Decepticon-activity-and-Prime' -to-them-and-that-wasn' -came-the-day-when-we-attacked-to-Megatron's-hideout-and-I-got-stuck-with-two-Starscream-clones-and-was-sent-to-outer-space-When-I-finally-mamaged-to-get-free-I-had-to-run-through-the-whole-frickin'-galaxy-only-to-get-myself-crushed-as-a-cube-''

''Wait what?'' Headache interrupted him. ''Did you just say 'to get myself crushed as a cube' or am I hearing wrong?''

''Yeah,I-was-crushed-as-a-cube-by-Shockwave.''

''And now you're here, like all okay?''

'' -Cliffjumper-realized-that-something-was-wrong-and-thanks-to-him-I' -some-time-I-was-yet-again-sent-back-to-Earth-but-this-time-I-was-sent-to-join-Optimus-Prime' -I-know-that-I-shouldn' -interesting-has-happened-during-those-weeks,until-Ratchet-gave-us-the-mission-and-we-found-you-with-Bumblebee.''

Headache was speechless. She just hugged Blurr tightly and didn't want to speak at all.

''That was kinda… It left me speechless. I don't know what to say.'' She said quietly.

'' -now-that-we-have-a-new-possible-ninjabot-around,you,I-think-we're-gonna-do-just-fine.''

''And now, let's discuss about the following night. Are we going to spend it together or do I have to recharge alone?''

''We're-sparkmates,of-course-we' -such-a-dumb-question?''

''I was just curious…''

''How-or-when-are-you-going-to-tell-SKyRain-that-he's-your-ex-now?I-assume-that-he-hasn't-figured-it-out-yet.''

''Figured out what?''

Headache and Blurr froze. Inferno and SKyRain had returned.

''Umm, hi SKyRain, again. Soo, ho did the Master Lead react?'' Headache asked a bit embarrassed.

SKyRain just glared at Headache.

''I knew this was gonna happen…'' Inferno said.

''I was gonna tell you…''

''Yeah right. Like when? A year from this day?''

''Oh come on! I'm a frickin' alien robot now, it's not like I could undo everything by just snapping my fingers.''

''So, I'm an ex now.''

''Well, duh.'' Inferno said.

''You shut up, this isn't your problem.'' SKyRain said to his brother.

/_Man, -he-always-been-like-that?_/Blurr asked from Headache through their sparkbond.

/_Aha, he's short tempered._/ Headache answered.

She had stood up and shifted to her dragon mode.

''SKyRain, look, I…'' she started, but was cut off by SKyRain.

''So,let me guess, you're into two legs now, are you?''

''You do know that I'm capable of wiping your whole memory out? So, let me explain this later. Right now I want to know if I can bring him to the DU or not.''

''Fine then. The Master Lead accepted your request to bring an outsider to the DU, and they are more than willing to hear what happened to you.'' SKyRain said as he swallowed his pride.

''Good. You can go now. We'll be there in no time.'' Headache said and turned to Blurr. She switched back to her robot mode and switched her front doors, that were o her back as wings.

''So,we're-flying-there-are-we?''

''Nope, this time we'll do it your way. We're driving there.''

''Wait what? Driving? But how?'' SKyRain and Inferno both asked.

''Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell that we can transform into vehicles, like this.'' Headache said and transformed as a Lamborghini Murcielago. SKyRain was speechless. He then took off with his brother in silence.

''So, now he knows.'' Headache said and transformed back to robot.

''Yeah,but-hey-do-you-think-you-could-make-this-jump?'' Blurr asked and watched down from the cliff they were at.

''Yeah, I guess I could. But there's one thing I want to do before we head to the Dragon Union.'' Headache said and turned yet again to face Blurr. She simply just hugged him before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

SKyRain and Inferno had flown in silence. Inferno saw –and knew- that his little brother was both angry and sad. They still had a long way to fly and Inferno wanted to calm his brother down somehow. The only problem was that he didn't know how. He began to think their past, how he had been mad at their big brother for being such a jerk. Oh how Inferno would enjoy to see their brothers face if he'd find out that his little brothers were in the Dragon Union and he wasn't. And how he would like to revenge for all the pain their big brother had caused them.

''Brother. Are you mad at her?'' Inferno finally asked. SKyRain remained silent. It seemed that he didn't listen to him.

''Inferno. You do remember our big brother? And the pain he caused to us, or the pain he caused to you mostly?'' SKyRain finally asked. Inferno took a look at his brother.

''Yes, yes I do. I was just thinkin' about the same thing, dear brother of mine.'' he answered.

''You know, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. I sense that three outsiders will cause the situation.''

''You have? Your special ability is still working, I see.''

''Yeah, it is. What do you think that the outsider will be?''

''Shadowdragons maybe?''

''No, I'm getting a new vision. They're more related to normal dragons than them.''

''Hmm, wonder then who they are.''

''Are they still after us?''

''Yes, yes they are sister. Big brother, what should we do?''

''I don't know. Maybe find a refuge.''

''The Dragon Union isn't far away, maybe we could go there?''

''And you assume that they'd help us, dear sister?''

''You know that it's their responsibility and duty to help us now that there are Shadowdragons around, girls, so stop arguing.''

''Yes, big brother.''

''But don't you think it would be safer to fly?''

''Yes, brother, she's right. It would be sager to fly than walk.''

''Okay, then let's fly to the Dragon Union.''

Three unknown dragons were on their way to Dragon Union.


	6. Chapter 5

TFA - Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites  
Fan Fiction  
By MCRetroX

DISCLAIMER: I do not own TFA or anything else than the story and my OC's.

Chapter 5

Optimus and Ratchet had returned with the Allspark fragment.

''Bumblebee, where are Blurr and Headache?'' Optimus asked.

''I dunno, maybe they went out. '' Bumblebee said.

''I'm picking up their energy signals. They're heading to east.'' Ratchet said.

''Well, it seems that they'll be late for the Elite Guard to arrive.'' Optimus said.

''Wait, did you say that the Elite Guard is coming here, today?'' Bumblebee asked.

''Yes, they'll be here in just two hours.''

''Oh, just great…'' Bumblebee said and went to his room.

''So, you finally arrived.'' SKyRain said when Headache and Blurr were at the gates of the Dragon Union.

''Yeah, we did.'' Headache said after shifting to her dragon mode.

''Welp, they're waiting for you in the main yard.'' Inferno said and opened the gates. He went in first, Headache and Blurr followed him and SKyRain came after them and shut the gates. Headache saw all four dragons from the Master Lead standing in the main yard, talking about something. She waited for Inferno to tell them that she had arrived. Headache bowed before her master.

''Master Watushi, I'm glad that you accepted my request to bring an outsider with me. And with your permission I'll speak.''

''Headache, we are flattered to see you here in such shape, therefore I grant you a permission to talk. Let us know, what happened to you during your time outside the Dragon Union.'' Watushi, the sky blue female dragon said to her very best apprentice. She watched as Headache rose up, and she saw that the outsider she had brought was really different compared to them.

''I suppose that SKyRain and Inferno told you how I got lost from them. I was trying to find a way out from the Forest of Shadows, but couldn't find any way out and eventually the Shadowdragons caught me on a dead end cliff. I had to jump down to the crater that was behind me, and I fell for a long time before splashing into a lake that was partly affected by energon. I went sleeping to a cave I found and in the morning I woke up almost the way I am now. That's when the outsider I brought and his team mate came into my life, master Watushi, Master Lead, this is Blurr, my partner and sparkmate. With his help –and the others- I've learnt to live with my new being. I've found my place in their ''pack'' and I'm deeply sorry to say that I have to leave the Dragon Union, but I still want to help you with all my powers to cause the extinction of the Shadowdragons. I promise that everything I just said was the truth and truth only.'' Headache stated.

Then there was silence. An orange dragon that had brown stripes and red spikes ran into the main yard.

''Masters, I'm deeply sorry to interrupt you, but there are three unidentified dragons approaching us. What should we do to them?'' it said breathing heavily, because it had ran the whole way from the gates to the main yard.

''Cadet Copper, you've been forgiven, you did bring in important news after all. Find out what for are they here. If they're looking for a refuge from the Shadowdragons, let them in. In any other case, chase them away. We don't need any idlers around.'' DotSpot said, he was facing Cadet Copper from the Ground Wave.

''Yes, DotSpot, I most certainly will.'' Copper said and ran back to the gates.

SKyRain twitched. It had begun. The pieces of his vision were coming together.

Copper was facing the unidentified dragons. The biggest one of them had red stripes and markings on its black and white body, you could clearly tell that it was a male, the two smaller one's were females, the other one had yellow stripes and markings on its black and white body and the other one had orange stripes and markings on its black and white body.

''Our masters wish to know what for are you here?'' Copper asked from them. They seemed to be exhausted from their journey.

''We wish to get a refuge, since there are Shadowdragons after us.'' The male spoke. It had fresh wounds on its left eye.

''Then you're free to stay. Follow me, I'll take you to the masters. They'll let you know more.'' Copper said and opened the gates. The three dragons followed him inside the Dragon Union. Copper led them into the main yard where Headache was waiting for her master to speak to her.

''Greetings travellers. I'm Watushi, the head of Dragon Union, I also train dragons to be soldiers and cadets. This is our medical master, Mystico. She trains our medics. DotSpot trains our Ground Troops and Fromidi trains the Snipers. Now, you mind to introduce yourselves?'' Watushi had turned to the three dragons.

''It's my pleasure, my name is-'' the male was speaking before someone cut him off.

''I know that voice! I'd recognize it anywhere, even it has been multiple _years_ since we last met.'' Inferno shouted and ran from behind the masters. He was now facing the red striped dragon.

''Well, isn't it a fun coincidence to see you here. I really didn't think you'd be here, _**Inferno.**_''

''Watch for your words, **Rustdawn**.'' it was SKyRain, he was now in front of the masters, standing beside his brother.

''Oh, you're both here! It looks like we're all –almost- together. Thy youngest member does not seem to be here.''

''Cadet Inferno, cadet SKyRain, explain, now. Why such behavior in front of our quests?'' Fromidi stated.

''Wait, you're _cadets_? You must be kidding me, it's not like your kind of-''

''Shut up Rustdawn! We are cadets of the Second Leader Wave, and yes you heard me right. We're in the Dragon Union. And I'm terribly sorry for our behavior, master Fromidi, but you see, we know this male. He's our… _**big brother**_, Rustdawn and I assume that these then are our sisters.'' Inferno said and glared at Rustdawn.

''You're right Inferno, it is me. And yes, these are our little sisters, this is JayBeam and this is Waterfall. There would be a third little sister, but I'm afraid she's dead. You see, after you two ran away, our father died and we were left with our ill half mother. She died right after _she_ hatched and I had no other choice than take her to the Orphen Dragon Center. I haven't seen her ever since.'' Rustdawn explained. JayBeam, the orange striped female dragon and Waterfall, the yellow striped female dragon were standing by their oldest brother's side.

''Did you name her? What kind was she? Maybe we could still find her from the Orphen Dragon Center.'' Inferno said. Headache had been standing behind the masters all the time, but was now standing next to SKyRain and Blurr was next to her.

''She was a black dragon like us, with purple stripes. Brown eyes, her element probably was something like electricity.'' Rustdawn said.

''And the name?'' SKyRain asked. He had a bad feeling about this.

''JayBeam and Waterfall here suggested that we'd name her Headache.'' Rustdawn said.

That was when it hit Headache. The bad feeling SKyRain had had, was right.

''I… I'm…'' she tried to speak but was too shocked.

''She was with us all the time and we didn't even realize it… She's our youngest sister, Inferno, how didn't we realize it? Headache, you…you're…'' SKyRain was almost as shocked as Headache. Now every dragon (and one bot) in the main yard was looking at Headache.

''I…. you…him…we…us…'' Headache was almost hyper ventilating.

''Headache, you're our youngest sister! I can't believe we were so blind to the truth!'' Inferno was now speaking to Headache.

''You're not saying that_ this_ is our youngest sister Headache?'' Rustdawn, JayBeam and Waterfall asked in a choir.

''Everything you told matches to her. We picked her up from Orphen Dragon Center, everything fits to her former outlook too. She is your little sister.'' Watushi said.

''Our family is full then, but little sister, what has happened to you?'' JayBeam asked.

''Energon infection happened.'' Headache said slowly.

''So,you're-saying-that-Headache's-your-little-sister-and-she-didn't-even-know-about-it?'' Blurr hadn't really followed what Rustdawn had said.

''Yes, I am, and I really didn't know anything about this. At all.'' Headache answered since she was the only one to understand him. ''Which makes me wonder, why didn't you come to see me? It's only thanks to you that my biggest dream came true. I made it to the Dragon Union, all the way to the Second Leader Wave.'' Rustdawn was silent. Waterfall spoke instead of him.

''We couldn't because we were travelling around the world, otherwise we would have taken you with us, but you were too young at the moment.''

''Riiight…. But master Watushi, I still haven't received your response to my announcement.'' Headache had turned to face her master.

''Headache, we appreciate everything you've done for the Dragon Union, and we wish that you still keep helping us with the Shadowdragons, since you seem to have more powers than before. Therefore we're letting you leave and live with your new family.'' Watushi finally said.

''Thank you master.'' Headache said and bowed before her master again, then she turned to face SKyRain.

''I think there isn't anything to explain about now, _big brother_, so there's no reason for you to be angry at me now.''

''I know. I hope you live happily with your new family. Goodbye, little sister.'' SKyRain said. headache smiled and then turned to face Blurr. ''You wanna race home?'' she asked.

''Haha,last-one-home-is-a-slowpoke!'' Blurr said and transformed. The dragons backed up a bit.

''Make sure the gate's open, 'kay?'' Headache said to Copper and ran after Blurr who all ready had driven away, transforming on her way to the gates.

''So, where is he?'' Sentinel Magnus asked from Optimus.

''He's outside with his partner, Sentinel.'' he answered. Sentinel Magnus, Jazz, Jetfire and Jetstorm had arrived to Earth moments ago.

''Umm, Optimus, they in fact are here in less than five minutes.'' Ratchet said from the monitors.

''He better be here in les-''

''Hey not fair! You got a false start!'' someone shouted.

''What the-'' Sentinel said. They saw two cars approaching, quickly, the Autobot base. One sky blue and one purple.

''Well, they're here.'' Bumblebee said. Everybot had to take cover when the two speedsters transformed when they were only a few meters away from the doorway, so they could hit the brakes early enough to not crash into the wall.

''Hahahaa, we should totally do that again someday! Whoo!'' Headache shouted.

''You-said-it,but-damn-you' -one-has-ever-been-able-to-keep-up-with-me-that-easily.'' Blurr said to Headache. They hadn't realized that they had interrupted something important.

''Well, I was the fastest dragon two days ago.''

''Ahem, next time you could give us a warning before crashing in like that!'' Sentinel shouted like always.

''Oh,looks-like-you' -a-coincidence.'' Blurr said when he saw Sentinel, Jazz and the Jettwins.

''Oh, yeah. It seems that someone has woken up with the wrong foot.'' Headache said.

''You. State your name, now!'' Sentinel shouted at Headache.

''Me? I'm Headache, techno- organic dragon, I've been here for two days.'' Headache said and stretched her servo out to shake hands with Sentinel. She was used to be polite when introducing yourself.

''How a techno- organic like you has found its way here? Well, who cares, there's more important thing to do than become 'friends' with someone like you.'' Sentinel said and pushed Headache out from his way.

''HEY! You don't seem to know what happens to me when someone pushes me around like that!'' Headache said and lime green color had all ready started to form on her visor. ''Everyone else here does.''

''Sentinel, sir, she's right, this happened yesterday and I advice everyone to take cover.'' Optimus said.

''Yeah, like whatever.'' Sentinel said as everyone else took cover from a safe distance and from what was going to happen. Yet again electricity began to roam around Headache's body and her blades came out.

/Can't-you-stop-it?/ she received a question from Blurr through their sparkbond.

/I'm-afraid-I-can' -started-it,so-he's-paying-for-it-too-/ she answered.

/Hey,how're-you-talking-so-fast?''

/I-am?Wow,but-that's-the-only-good-thing-about-this,I'm-sorry-you-guys-have-to-see-this-happen-again./

Then came the first hit. Headache shot electricity towards Sentinel even if she didn't want to.

''I'll send you to the stockades for that!'' Sentinel shouted. Headache had an insane smile on her face.

''_**Hahahaha… You won't take us anywhere after we've finished with you.**_'' she spoke with three different voices at the same time.

''Well, that's new. She's speaking about herself in plural.'' Bumblebee said. They could see a pinch of red and blue in Headache's visor.

''_**Since we can't revenge on Rustdawn for what he has done, we'll use our anger on you.''**_ Headaceh said and wrapped her tail around Sentinel's leg and threw him to the wall, easily. _**''Fell the pain you've caused to everyone with your selfishness, you selfish dumbaft.''**_ Headache continued beating Sentinel up as everyone else watched from a safe distance.

''I hope she calms down after beating him up.'' Bumblebee said.

''I've never seen anyone beat Sentinel up that easily before.'' Jazz said.

''I-need-to-remember-to-not-make-her-angry.I-don' -could-I-make-her-stop-through-our-bond.'' Blurr said.

''You is meaning you be sparkmates?'' Jetstorm asked.

''Yeah,we-are.''

''You care to help me?'' Sentinel asked, when Headache wasn't beating him up. Everyone shook their heads. ''Sorry,but-you've-got-to-pay-fo-what-you-did-to-her.''

''I'll send everyone of you to the stockades for that.'' Sentinel said and took his weapon. Surprisingly he managed to stab it through Headache when she was just standing still. You could hear how everyone gasped from fear. But it wasn't Headache, it was just a hologram. The real Headache dropped down from the roof and knocked Sentinel down on the floor. She was standing on him, holding her plasma gun to his back and tail blade to his neck. She leaned down a bit.

''_**The first thing I learnt during my higher rank soldier training was that you NEVER turn your back on your enemy. Any last words you shitload dumbaft of a selfish moron?''**_ she asked, but didn't really give him any time to answer, she shifted her plasma gun to a electricity blade and sunk it into his back. Fresh and warm energon just splattered on Headache's face and chestplate when her blade went all the way down to his spark chamber. Headache finished her move by loading some electricity to her blade. She pulled her energon covered blade out from his back and jumped off from his back, to the floor that was covered with energon. Sentinel was dead, but Headache was craving for more. She turned to see a whole lot more bots and began slowly lurking towards them.

''Well, it looks like we're next on her list.'' Ratchet said.

''Maybe we could knock her into stasis?'' Bulkhead suggested.

''No, Bulkhead. It seems that someone's trying to 'speak' with her.'' Optimus said. He was right, because Blurr was trying to make Headache stop through their sparkbond.

/Headache, -need-to-stop, -you'll-hurt-innocent-one's./

But Headache didn't, she couldn't. She had lost her self-control completely.

''It-looks-like-I-have-to-do-this-the-hard-way.'' Blurr said and went –slowly- towards Headache.

''Blurr, don't, you saw what she did to Sentinel! She'll do the same to you!'' Bumblebee said but Blurr didn't listen to him. ''I-know-what-I'm-doing,you-just-gotta-trust-me.'' he said.

''But..'' Bumblebee was saying but Optimus cut him off.

''Headache, ,please,stop. -can-resist-your-urge-to-kill.'' Blurr said with a soft tone in his voice. It worked, a bit. There was now only green and blue in Headache's visor.

/Keep…talking…/ Headache pleaded through their sparkbond.

''Remember-what-we-were-talking-about-earlier-today-at-Violet-Hill?About-this-day,about-tomorrow, -won't-happen-if-you-can't-stop-yourself.'' Blurr kept on talking with the soft tone in his voice and the green color from Headache's visor was starting to fade away. There was only a meter between Headache and Blurr. Everyone else (counting Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz, Jetfire and Jetstorm) were watching them. Blurr saw that it was now or never. He went so close to Headache that he could pull her into a hug. Headache froze for a moment, but soon her visor was sky blue again. She pulled her blades and visor in and blinked. She pressed her head on Blurr's chestplate and wrapped her arms around him. She began sobbing.

''I…I'm sorry… that I endangered.. all of you…'' she said. ''Why…why am I covered with energon?'' Did… did I do something?'' she continued. She couldn't remember that she had just offlined Sentinel. Everyone else gathered around them when they saw that the seizure was over.

''It's-okay… -only-freed-everyone-from-Sentinel' ,guys?'' Blurr said and took a look at Optimus and others.

''Yeah, we can thank Primus for bringing Headache to us, without her we would still be under Sentinel's tyranny.'' Optimus said.

''Can… can I see what I did?'' Headache asked.

''Sure,just-look-behind-yourself.'' Blurr said. Headache took a look behind herself and saw Sentinel's dead body laying on the ground, covered with energon. She saw the hole in his back.

''Was I that bad?'' she asked.

''Yeah, you should've seen how you took him down!'' Bumblebee shouted.

''Uh, I think I need a shower…'' Headache said and glared at her chestplate that was covered with energon. And now Blurr's chestplate was covered with energon too.

''Looks like you need a shower too.'' she said to him.

''Yeah…We-can-go-to-the-washingracks-after-you've-met-the-rest-of-the-Elite-Guard.'' Blurr said. ''I-guess-you-guys-can-introduce-yourselves.'' he continued to Jazz and the Jettwins.

''I is being Jetstorm and this is being Jetfire.''

''We is twins. And only Autobots to be flying.''

''And I'm Jazz, it's a pleasure to meet you…''

''Headache. I'm Headache. You twins can fly?''

''Yes, yes we can. Why is you asking?'' Jetfire asked.

''You want to go flying someday? I can fly too.'' Headache said and exposed her wings.

''I and brother would like to. Why no today all ready?'' Jetstorm asked.

''Okay, we can go flying today, but after I've been to the washingracks and had some recharge. 'kay?'' Headache said and yawned.

''It is being fine for us.'' Jetfire said.

''Right, then we'll hit the washingracks and I'll be of to recharge for a few hours.'' Headache said.

''We've-had-so-action-full-day-that-I' -stasis-nap-at-your-or-my-room?''

''Mine.''

''Wonder what causes her to act like that.'' Ratchet said. Everyone else were discussing about Headache's seizures while Headache and Blurr were having a stasis nap at Headache's room.

''Who knows? Maybe she's using the wrong kind of coolant?'' Jazz suggested.

''Jazz might be right, but how are we going to find out what kind of coolant she uses? She is a techno- organic after all.'' Optimus said.

''Headache is being techno- organic?'' Jetstorm asked. The twins hadn't listened when Bumblebee had told them how they found Headache.

''You weren't listening when I told you how we found her?'' Bumblebee asked.

''Not really.'' Jetfire said.

''That's not important now. We need to make more room for you three to stay.'' Optimus said.

''Someone-can-take-my-room.''

Everyone turned to see Blurr and Headache in the main room.

''He doesn't really need it, if he's in my room all the time.'' Headache said.

''Well, the twins need a big room, so I think Jazz can take it then.'' Optimus said.

''So, you twins wanna go fly with the dragon now?'' Headache asked from the twins.

''Yeah.'' they said in a choir.

''Be careful then.'' Jazz said.

''We will. Now, come on.'' Headache said and switched to her dragon mode. She ran out and took off. Jetfire and Jetstorm soon followed her.

''So, how was your day today?'' Jazz asked from Blurr.

''Well, -life's-been-unexpectable-since-I-met-her,you-never-know-what-she's-up-to.'' he answered.

''She seems to get along with the twins quite well.'' Bumblebee said.

''Well, they have the flying ability in common.'' Jazz said.

About an hour or two later Headache and the twins came back.

''You guys mind if I go driving by myself, I need to clear up my thoughts a bit.'' Headache said.

''No,at-least-I-don-t,but-make-sure-you'll-be-back-before-midnight,'kay?'' Blurr said.

''I will.'' Headache said and transformed, then drove out from the base. She drove so long that she was out from the city. There was a red Aston Martin kind of car in front of her, that drew slowly. Headache hastened by it. Somehow she caused a scratch, saying 'scratch' on the Aston Martin's side. It instantly began pushing Headache off from the road. Headache decided to drive into the forest and the Aston Martin followed.

''_What a stubborn human..''_ Headache thought, but she didn't know that there were no humans.

The Aston Martin transformed as a red robot, that had black tires with yellow rims on its back. It exposed its circular saw. Headache transformed into her robot mode and exposed her electricity blades and was ready to defend herself.

''I haven't seen you around. A new comer, are we?'' the Aston Martin asked.

''A new comer indeed, what was with the pushing off the road scene, _Decepticon_?'' Headache asked.

''You don't seem to realize how terribly big scratch you caused on my side,_ Autobot_.'' it said.

''Oh… that. You know I can fix it easily. You name the time, I name the place and we're through with this. 'kay?'' Headache said.

''Right now.'' the Aston Martin said and pulled its circular saw back in.

''Right here, then.'' Headache said and pulled her blades in too. ''The name's Headache.''

''I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you, Headache, but I'm KnockOut.''

''I was just about to say the same thing, KnockOut.''

''Now, start buffin'. I want it to be as good as it was five minutes ago.''

''Okay…''

''_This day has been my weirdest…''_ Headache thought while buffing the scratch she accidentally had caused.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Headache woke up and began stretching her back. She felt a click in her back spine. She instantly stopped stretching her back because it hurt a lot.

''Ouch, ouch,ouch...'' she thought while holding her back and trotting to the mad bay.

''Ratchet! You awake? I need yuor help!'' she shouted and banged the med bay's door. It wasn't long until the door was opened.

''What now?'' Ratchet asked.

''It's my back. It's hurt. Could you check it?'' Headache said and still held her back.

''Okay, come on in.'' Ratchet said and let Headache in. ''So, what happened?'' he asked.

''I woke up and began stretching my back, then I heard and felt a loud click from my back spine and then it began aching.'' Headache explained while trotting to the med bay's berth slowly. She sat on it, and it hurt. _**A lot.**_

''Primus damn it, it hurts!'' Headache screamed. Ratchet sighed.

''Try bending forward.'' he said. You could see the pain on Headache's face when she tried to do so.

''It looks like it hurts.'' Ratchet said and wrote it down.

''Oh no, it doesn't hurt at all. Of course it hurts!'' Headache pouted.

''I'm putting you out of duty until your back is fine again. You need to get someone to help you with your weekly toe cleaning duty. And no racing, no flying, no running, try to minimalize transforming.'' Ratchet ordered.

''If you order so... I know who I'm asking to help me...'' Headache said. She had an evil grin on her face.

''Bumblebee! Ouch... Yo, Bumblebee!'' Headache shouted around the base. Headache was now in the main room where Blurr was just sitting around.

''What-are-you-shouting-about?'' he asked.

''Oh, hi Blurr. Have you seen Bumblebee? I need his help.'' Headache said and kept her poker face though she had a lot of pain.

''Umm,yeah-he' -all-okay,sweetheart?''

''Agh, no, I'm not. My back spine snapped loudly this morning. I already went to see Ratchet and he told me to not race, run, fly, transform and no missions until my back is fine again. The fact is, I didn't tell him about last night... but who cares, I need to find 'Bee.'' Headache said and began trotting to the hallway.

''What-for-do-you-need-his-help-anyway?'' Blurr had followed Headache, because he was worried about her.

''Trust me, you don't want to know. He has to clean my toes, and that is something that you don't want to end up doing. My toes smell like junkyard.'' Headache said. They had reached Bumblebee's door.

''Bumblebee! Open the door! Or We'll crash trough it!'' Headache shouted out loud. It didn't matter how hurt her back was, she still could shout as loud as yesterday.

Minutes went by. Nothing happened.

''Yes, what's your problem?'' Bumblebee finally opened the door. Headache's expression was full of pain.

''Have you guys been doing something last night or os the any other explanations for Headache's expression?'' he asked. Both Headache and Blurr went red because of embarrasement. And Headache was a bit angry too.

''You know what Bee? If my back hadn't snapped in the morning like it did, I would rip your frickin' spark out with my bare servos for asking such a questions!'' she shouted. Bee backed up a bit. Both Bee and Blurr were surprised because of Headache's quick mood changements. She soon calmed down.

''But I can't do that, because I need your help Bee. And no but's, it's Ratchet's orders. Now, follow me.'' she said and trotted towards her and Blurr's room. When she was there, she pulled open the doors of a hygiene and health closet. She threw a couple of rags to Bee, then she took a couple of bottles and threw them to Bee as well. ''Catch.'' she said while throwing them.

''What?'' Bumblebee asked while reading the sides of the bottles. Headache carefully sat on the bed and pulled the metal parts that covered her toes in. Oh boy, how fantastic the smell was! If you had been an organic, you would had thrown up.

''Congrats! You're the first one to clean my toes, since I'm not able to do it myself for a while.'' Headache said and made a waiting face. ''Don't worry, everyoe else in the base has to do it, except for Ratchet, Optimus and Bulkhead.'' she continued when Bee just stared at her with a dumb face. ''Bee, please, they all have to do it someday, now start cleaning or I'll go to the Cons for help.'' she said.

''Yeah, yeah...'' Bee said and grabbed a rag and put some cleaning fluid on it. He began cleaning Headache's toes. There was silence.

''Umm, so... You heard it, right?'' Headache asked carefully.

''Who wouldn't had heard it? These walls aren't soundproof, you know.'' Bee said. He now took the polish bottle and put it to another rag and began shining Headache's toes.

''Oh...'' Headache said. She hadn't thought of it. ''Well, at least everyone in the base knows not to try to catch my interest anymore.'' she continued.

''Yeah, but I'm done now. Can I go?'' Bee asked.

''Yeah, you can go.''

At the Decepticon base, KnockOut had told Megatron about the meeting with Headache.

''So, the Autobots have a new member?''

''Yes they do, my Lord. And not to mention, her alternative mode was very astonishing.''

''I don't care how she looks like. I'd like to know, why didn't you take her down when you had the chance?!''

''You see Lord Megatron, I attached a tracking device on her, so we can track down the Autobot base and eliminate them all at once. Or I could try to convince her to join us.''

''Are you sure that you'll meet her again in private?''

''100 % sure, Lord Megatron.''

''Then, report when you make any progress.''

''Of course, Lord Megatron. I'll be leaving now, I have multiple things to do.'' KnockOut was about to leave the command bridge, but he had to stop because Megatron had something to say.

''Oh and KnockOut. You know what happens if you fail me, again.'' KnockOut left the command bridge and went to the med bay.

Meanwhile Megatron comm. linked two of his minions.

/Milan, Netherrust, I have a mission for you. Meet me at the command bridge./

/Yes, Lord Megatron, we'll be there in no time./ Milan responded.

As Milan had promised, they were at the command bridge in not time. Milan bowed but Netherrust just stood.

''You wanted to see us, Lord Megatron.'' Milan, the silver colored Baotian Milan Sport scooter said. HIs twin brother, Netherrust was shining blood red.

''Yes, your mission is to spy on KnockOut with Soundwave. I don't trust KnockOut that much any more. I want you to report me everything he does when he's outside of our base.'' Megatron said.

''Yes, my Lord. We won't fail you.'' Milan said. They left the command bridge to find Soundwave.

Back at the Autobot base Blurr, Bee, Headache and the twins were watching TV. Everyone was looking at Blurr and Headache and trying not to laugh.

/What-are-they-staring-at?/

/Us. At least Bee had heard what we did last night./

/He-did?That's-not-good./

/Why not? At least they know that I'm truly with you now. Isn't that a good thing?/

/Well-if-you-think-about-it-that-way./

Optimus came into the main room.

''I have tracked down another Allspark fragment. Jazz, Bumblebee, Jettwins and Bulkhead are coming with me to retrieve it. Ratchet and Blurr will stay here with Headache.'' he said. Optimus and the others left the base. Ratchet was having a stasis nap.

''Soooo,what-do-we-do-now?'' Blurr asked and turned to Headache.

''Anything that doesn't hurt my back. I think I'd like to get some sleep. I couldn't recharge well last night.'' Headache said and tried to get up from the couch, but the pain she felt was too much.

''Hey, could you help me a bit?'' she asked.

''Nope.I'm-gonna-help-you-a-lot.'' Blurr answered and picked Headache up to his chestplate. Headache blushed a bit.

The day went on peacefully. The Autobots had managed to retrieve the Allspark fragment in time before Decepticons and everyone was watching the TV or doing something else. But no one knew what kind of horror was going to happen the next day...


End file.
